


A Promise to Keep

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will protect her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise to Keep  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Charles Gunn, Gunn/Fred implied  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 138  
>  **Summary:** He will protect her forever.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1745586.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/646037/646037_original.jpg)

It was all Gunn could do to keep the huge grin off of his face as Fred walked into the room. They had been together for years now and there was something about her that still called to him. 

From the minute they had met he had wanted to take her in his arms and protect her, keep her safe from anything and everything that would strive to hurt her. Unfortunately he had been a few years too late on that score. His girl had been through hell and back and he hadn’t been there to protect her. He hadn’t even known she existed. 

But now she was his world and nothing and no one was ever going to hurt her. Not ever again.

That was a promise he planned to keep for the rest of his life.


End file.
